Un Amor No Tan Equivocado
by SweetBallerina
Summary: Bella, a punto de casarse estaba desesperada, su vida se había convertido en un laberinto sin salida que la arrinconaba hacia la soledad y la depresión. La decisión de matarse era lo mejor, pero, ¿Podrá aquel mozo darle luz a su vida? ¿Y el amor? SCC


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con estos mismos y con la trama.

**Título:** Un Amor No Tan Equivocado.

**Nick del autor:** SweetBallerina

**Resumen: **Bella, a punto de casarse estaba desesperada, su vida se había convertido en un laberinto sin salida que la arrinconaba hacia la soledad y la depresión. La decisión de matarse era lo mejor, pero, ¿Podrá aquel mozo darle luz a su vida? ¿Y el amor?

**Rating:** T

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Pareja:** Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras: **4123

**Season Cullen Contest**

**Un Amor No Tan Equivocado.**

Isabella Swan, con tan solo 17 años estaba cansada de la vida, o mejor dicho de su vida.

Su padre uno de los Duques mas importantes del país la obligó a casarse con Jacob Black I, nada más y nada menos que el futuro heredero al trono. Cualquiera pensaría que esto es todo un sueño, pero no. Bella-como prefería que la llamasen-se sentía muy sola, su única compañía eran los empleados del enorme palacio. Pero sin embargo, ni ellos la hacían sentir feliz, ella necesitaba que quisieran por ser ella y no por ser la futura reina.

Ya sin poder encontrar otra salida, Bella se acercó lentamente al escritorio de su esposo donde sabía ocultaba su revolver, lo sacó y lo puso en su cien. Ya con el dedo en el gatillo y a solo segundos de todo acabar, la puerta del estudio se abrió abruptamente.

-Señorita Isabella, que hace?!-El Mozo se acercó precipitadamente arrebatándole el arma de un tirón.

-Déjame!-Chilló la joven entre lágrimas.-Que no ves que trato de ser feliz?!

-Señorita por favor, cálmese, no queremos que la escuchen,-El mozo se acerco lentamente a ella dejando el arma en un lugar seguro.-todo va a estar bien.-llego hasta ella y la abrazó dándole consuelo.

-No, no lo va a estar-Sollozó.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, ella lloraba, el le decía cosas para calmarla. Hasta que ella se tranquilizó del todo y entonces preguntó:

-¿Como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Edward, señorita.-Respondió él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Edward Cullen, su familia había servido a la familia real desde hace muchas generaciones. Lo que si era nuevo y desconocido para la humanidad era que este Cullen se había enamorado perdidamente de la persona equivocada.

-Eres el hermano de Alice, no?-Era normal para ella entablar conversación con cualquier persona, era algo interno que le pedía socializar.

-Si-Respondió bajando la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual para tomarlo de nuevo.-Por qué?-Preguntó de repente.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué quería usted acabar con su vida?

-Te puedo confiar un secreto?-Preguntó apartándose un poco para mirarlo directamente, el asintió.-Odio mi vida-Suspiró.

-¿Odiarla? ¡Pero si tiene todo lo que una persona puede desear! Va a ser princesa, tiene dinero, todas las joyas que pudiese desear, un enorme palacio y un montón de empleados. Que mas se le puede pedir a la vida?

-Amor-Respondió con un tono monótono que sonaba muy lejos de estar cerca.-Tengo todo menos lo que siempre quise, menos amor. No se que se siente amar, ser amada, dar todo por una persona…

Él la miró desconcertado, se acercó y la abrazó. Fue un impulso, no lo pensó. Debe ser que ver a la persona que amas en esas condiciones no debe ser nada fácil. Ella al principio se quedó en shock, pero después de un segundo le respondió sin dudar, algo dentro de ella se sintió protegida y preciada. Tan solo con ese simple abrazo sintió lo que no había sentido nunca.

Después de ese abrazo él la llevó a su cuarto.

…

Era una mañana soleada y fresca, Bella se hallaba en su cuarto esperando a que Alice-su criada personal que se encargaba de vestirla-subiera. Desde que ayer que no dejaba de pensar en Edward, en su abrazo tan protector, en su mirada, esa mirada de ojos esmeralda que tenían un secreto guardado, un secreto que ella quería descubrir.

-Señorita esta despierta?-Se oyó la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si Alice, pasa.

-Como amanece hoy?-Alice era de esas personas que a pesar de todo, siempre tenían una sonrisa sincera en el rostro para quienes le agradaban.

-Muy bien, con ganas de salir a pasear un rato-Respondió mientras Alice le prepara su baño.

-Quiere que le mande a preparar su carroza?-Alice podía notar el brillo en los ojos de Bella.

-No, que me preparen mi caballo.

-Ya le informo Jasper-Le dijo mientras se disponía a bañarla.

El baño trascurrió sin muchas palabras solo temas triviales y anécdotas graciosas.

-¿Ya Jacob se fue?

-Si, salió muy temprano esta mañana. Por cierto, ya regreso, le diré a Jasper que se prepare también él para que la acompañe.

-No, quiero que tu hermano me acompañe-Alice la miró confundida-No es nada contra Jasper, es solo que no me vendría mal un cambio de rostro, además así tienen tiempo libre.

-OH! Gracias señorita! De verdad, ahora mismo voy, gracias de nuevo- dijo al salir de la habitación.

Por respeto, Bella no dormiría con Jacob hasta que estuvieran casados. A pesar de todo, el era un caballero y hacía su mayor esfuerzo, lastima que este no fuera suficiente.

Pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que Alice subió a avisar que todo estaba listo, luego de eso se fue. Bella se colocó su calzado y salió.

-¡Hola!-Saludó con entusiasmo al ver a Edward.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿lista para salir?

-Lista-Anunció mientras se montaba en su caballo con ayuda de Edward.

Salieron de los terrenos del enorme palacio encaminándose hacia ningún lugar en específico y sin hablar, hasta que Bella se cansó del silencio y decidió romperlo.

-Cuéntame de ti Edward.

-De mi señorita?

-Sí, de ti y, hazme un favor, ya no estamos en el palacio deja las formalidades y llámame Bella.

-Pero señori…-Ella le interrumpió.

-Bella.

-Bella-Suspiró rendido.

-Bueno, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-19 ¿y us.. Tu?-Corrigió.

-17, ¿No es increíble?

-¿Que cosa?

-Pues que yo con tan solo 17 ya soy la esclava de mi propio mundo y tú por el contrario siendo mayor que yo, eres libre-Suspiró.

-No tan libre, soy tu sirviente en este mundo, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero tu puedes irte cuando quieras, puedes salir a todos lados sin tener a alguien vigilándote. Ellos saben que no me agrada vivir ahí, por eso siempre estoy con alguien, nunca sola.

-No puedo irme cuando quiera, mi familia sirve a la familia real desde hace mucho tiempo, irme no es una opción y ayer no estabas muy acompañada que digamos.

-Tal vez por eso hice lo que hice-bajó la cabeza apenada. Ya habían dejado de andar, llegaron a un risco en una colina donde la brisa golpeaba sus rostros-Por lo menos tu tienes a tu familia, que esta contigo porque quiere, no porque nadie los obligue. A mi padre ni siquiera le importo, solo hizo este acuerdo para deshacerse de mí y ganar dinero.

Bella no soportó más y empezó a llorar. Edward se bajó de su caballo y la ayudo a bajarse del suyo.

-¿Que es lo que me pasa?-Le preguntó entre lágrimas.

-¿Le pasa con que?

-¡Contigo! Cuando estoy contigo vuelve mi esperanza, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti y la faceta que trato de tener siempre de una persona rígida y firme se destruye. ¿Por qué?-Y las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza.

Él solo se limito a abrazarla, estaban sentados en el pasto bajo un árbol que les daba sombra.

-Esta bien llorar Bella, velo como tu escape-El repetía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Le partía el alma verla así, pero ¿que podía hacer el? Un simple sirviente… la respuesta era clara… nada, nada excepto ser su amigo y apoyarla, enseñarle lo que es ser querida.

-¿Será que ese es mi destino, Edward? ¿Estar sola y desdichada por el resto de mi vida?

-Te prometo Bella-empezó mirándola a los ojos-Que nunca mas te sentirás o estarás sola, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Edward-suspiró su nombre.

La intensidad de su miraba solo le confirmaba que era verdad lo que decía, pero seguía esa sombra en ellos que quería descifrar.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver-Decía Edward mientras de ponía de pie tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla.-Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Bella tomó su mano y luego se pusieron en marcha.

Ya en el palacio, sorprendentemente Jacob estaba en casa.

-¿Amor mío! Pensé que no llegarías nunca.-Jacob se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso corto.

Ellos a pesar de todo se saludaban de esa forma, total era su futuro esposo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pero esta vez fue diferente, por alguna extraña razón a Bella le molestó que le diera ese beso frente a Edward. Pero esto Jacob no lo notó.

-¿Lista para comer?-Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la guió hasta el comedor, dejando a Edward solo y un poco desilusionado.

-Que tonto eres Edward! Menos mal que ya despertaste, ella es la futura princesa y tu... ¿tu que eres? ¡Nadie!-Se reprendía Edward a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a las cabañas donde se ubicaba su pequeña habitación en comparación con todo el palacio.

-¿Hablando solo otra vez hermanito?-Emmet, su hermano mayor lo sorprendió al hablarle recostado de la pared del establo.-Déjame adivinar que es esta vez… mmm… no lo sé tal vez sea… ¿La futura majestad?

-¿Que otra cosa puede ser?-Respondió sarcástico.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No, solo quiero ir a descansar un rato. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Bella, ellos son Aro, Marcos y Cayo Vulturi, los embajadores de Italia-Bella los saludó a todos amablemente-Bien, como sabes, mis padres fueron a conocer las colonias americanas, así que es nuestro deber ser buenos anfitriones, ¿no crees?

-Pero claro, por eso tendrán que disculparme mi vestimenta, estaba cabalgando y me caí-Bella estaba muy apenada.

-No se preocupe, nosotras le entendemos.-Dijo Marcus el que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los tres.

-Con su permiso-Bella hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que ellos solo asintieron, luego salió de la habitación directo a su baño.

Después de estar presentable, regreso al salón y se sentó junto a Jacob a escuchar y no hablar, en esos tiempos las mujeres no tenían casi derecho a la palabra.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo sin ningún imprevisto, luego de este los cuatro se fueron al estudio a hablar de las nuevas colonias y Bella se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Después de ese día Bella y Edward salían todas las mañanas a pasear, algunas veces en los caballos y otras veces en la carroza. Para Bella, estar con Edward era su escape de la realidad y lo mismo pasaba con Edward, para él era como si su deseo fuese realidad.

La fecha de la boda se acercaba, Jacob cada vez estaba menos tiempo en la casa, Bella pasaba más tiempo con Edward y nuevos sentimientos nacían ella.

-Alice-Llamó su atención mientras le ponía el corsé.-¿Que se siente estar enamorado?

-Pues, se siente así como maripositas en el estómago y que no puedes estar mucho tiempo lejos de esa persona. Y perdone mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No nada, solo curiosidad.

-He notado que últimamente sale usted mucho con mi hermano.

-Es una grata compañía, solo eso.

-Mmm-Alice sospechaba algo, algo que ni Bella tenía claro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿No le agrado?

-No señorita, todo lo contrario, usted le agrada bastante.

Alice terminó de arreglarla y salió de la habitación, Bella tenia que ir a escoger las flores para la boda y luego de ahí a la costurera para recoger su vestido. Le molestaba no poder salir ese día con Edward hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a las caballerizas.

-¡Jasper!-Gritó cuando lo vio.

-Señorita Isabella, que raro usted por aquí, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Avísale a Edward que también se prepare para salir.

-De inmediato.

Bella dejó las caballerizas y en lo que caminaba al castillo nuevamente se encontró con Jacob. Últimamente el estaba empezando a darse cuanta de las constantes salidas de ella.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si, tengo que ir a escoger las flores y recoger el vestido.

-¿Quien te acompaña?

-Jasper y Edward.

-Últimamente sales mucho, algunos empleados me dijeron que siempre sales con ese tal Edward-Insinuó Jacob.

-El es de mi confianza-Respondió a su tono con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, no llegues tarde.

Esa noche Bella no podía dormir, por alguna extraña razón algo le inquietaba. El día de hoy había sido bastante movido y pensaba que caería rendida, pero no fue así.

Se levanto de su cama y poniéndose una bata salió silenciosamente de su habitación.

-Tal vez caminar un poco me ayude-pensó.

El palacio por la noche era oscuro y tenebroso, era como si un vampiro te estuviese esperando en algún rincón solo para atacarte. Siguió caminado hasta por fin salir al jardín central-un jardín que parecía una mini plaza personal e intima-Y se sentó en una de las tantas bancas a contemplar la luna.

Estuvo así por horas, minutos o segundos, la verdad no le importaba,-ese lugar le daba paz-Hasta que de pronto oyó a alguien sollozar lo que puso sus sentidos en alerta.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-Preguntó a la figura de donde provenía el sollozo,-¿Edward eres tu?-Se acercó un poco mas y pudo comprobar que si era el.-¿Edward que te pasa?

Pero el no le respondía, el solo seguía llorando y sollozando. Al ver que el no le contestaba apresuró su paso hasta llegar hasta él y lo consoló como el lo había hecho ya dos veces, era lo menos que podía por toda su bondad.

Después de un rato yo no se oía más que el silencio de la noche entonces la curiosidad no pudo más.

-¿Edward que te pasó?-preguntó con un tono bajo y dulce.

-Digamos que me enamoré de la persona equivocada.-Respondió sin mirarle.

-OH-Por qué de repente un agujero se abría en su estómago?-¿Porque lo dices? ¿Es que no te quiere? Porque si es eso estoy segura que es porque no te conoce lo suficiente.

-Ja-una risa de amargura.-Ojala fuera solo eso, ella es solo un amor imposible.

Bella sabía que en ese momento no conseguiría más que solo eso, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Edward-llamó su atención.

-Um?

-¿Que se siente estar enamorado?-Bella quería saber del amor.

-¿Nunca haz estado enamorada?-Ella negó con la cabeza.-Pensé que amabas a Jacob.

-¿Que no prestaste atención hoy en la mañana? Te dije que él para mi era solo un buen amigo, jamás lo podría ver de otra forma.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Pues estar enamorado es… es como…

-Como…?

-No se como explicarlo con palabras.

-Trata de explicarlo con hechos-Dijo ella inocentemente.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, ¿que tan malo puede ser?

Solo eso bastó para que Edward acortara la distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios con los de ella. Al principio Bella se quedó en shock, pero después de unos segundos empezó a corresponder el beso.

Fue un beso como ninguno, Bella nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso. Fue un beso pausado y dulce, en una sola palabra perfecto. Ahí fue cuando descubrió que en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de alguien que nunca se imaginó.

Se separaron solo porque necesitaban respirar, pero ella se quedó recostada de su pecho.

Mientras el la abrazaba y daba cortos besos en su cabello.

-Creo que ya sabes porque lloraba.

-¡OH Edward! ¿Que haremos ahora?-Su voz se tornó preocupada y sollozante.

-No te preocupes mi Bella, todo va a estar bien.

-No, ¡no lo va a estar! Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Y yo contigo mi niña, pero tu estas comprometida a semanas de casarte y yo… no soy nadie.

-Puedo cancelar la boda y…

-No, no puedes-Le interrumpió.-Podrían matarte si nos descubren, ¿entiendes lo grave de la situación?

-¿y entonces que haremos?

-Por ahora nada, ve a dormir, mañana tienes un desayuno con las damas de sociedad.

-De acuerdo.-Se levantaron y caminaron hasta le puerta del palacio.

-Te amo-Y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti.

-Dulces sueños.

A la mañana Bella se preparó con ayuda de Alice para recibir a las damas de sociedad. Cuando estuvo lista bajó y las esperó, las recibió con amabilidad y el desayuno pasó sin ningún contra tiempo, pero a Bella ellas le pareció que eran personas muy superficiales y con cerebro de maní.

Ya por la tarde, Bella estaba muy aburrida en su habitación mirando por la ventana aquella plaza donde la noche anterior había descubierto lo que es amar. Quería verlo, pero por alguna razón Jacob había ordenado que no la dejaran salir al menos que fuera por algo de la boda, así que estaba atrapada. Bella llegó a pensar que Jacob sospechaba algo, y estaba asustada, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar a ella o a Edward, esperaba que su suposición fuera solo eso, una suposición.

Esperaría hasta la noche, en la noche lo buscaría. Empezaría primero por la plaza y luego por todos lados hasta encontrarlo.

Ya caída la noche salió de su cuarto y llegó a la plaza, ahí lo vio, parado esperándola. Ella salió corriendo a sus brazos y cuando estuvieron cerca mostraron todo lo que se habían extrañado en un beso, que no fue como el de la noche anterior, este fue lleno de pasión y lujuria.

-Te extrañe-Le dijo ella entre jadeos.

-No mas que yo, mi amor-Y le dio un beso rápido.-Pero creo que por ahora esta es nuestra única solución.

-Lo se, pero no es tan fácil como suena.

-Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí.

-Yo confío.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-Se dieron un beso más y se fueron ambos con ansias de que llegara la noche siguiente.

Y así hicieron cada noche, se veían, cada noche les costaba más separarse, cada noche mas cerca de la boda, cada noche mas cerca de pasar de un simple beso, hasta que solo se dejaron llevar…

Dos meses después, el día de la boda llegó o mejor dicho el día del sufrimiento. Bella últimamente no se había sentido muy bien y el hecho de que pronto Jacob se daría cuenta de que ya no era virgen, le aterraba lo que le pudiese hacer. Desesperada buscó a la única persona que le pudiera dar un consejo, y a la que le pudiera guardar muy bien el secreto.

-Alice-Empezó un poco asustada.

-Si señorita?

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante-Alice la miró entre asombro y miedo-No es nada malo, bueno, eso creo-Alice asintió y Bella prosiguió-Pues, hace unos meses que yo… pues, estoy saliendo con Edward.

-¿Enserio?-No pudo evitar interrumpir.

-Eso no es todo, desde hace dos meses que yo no soy virgen y… hoy después de la fiesta creo que Jacob querrá… Bueno tú sabes y yo la verdad no sé que hacer.

-Señorita Isabella, de verdad es esa una noticia maravillosa, mi hermano siempre la ha amado yo siempre supe que ustedes estarían juntos en algún momento, con lo de ya no ser virgen, yo no me preocuparía he estado aquí desde hace varios años y le aseguro que él no tiene experiencia en esto, ahora con lo del embarazo…

-Espera, ¿que embarazo?-Bella la interrumpió.

-¿Que no es obvio? Usted ha tenido vómitos, mareos, antojos muy raros… yo sospechaba algo raro pero ahora que usted me cuenta esto, esta más que claro.

-Alice, estas alucinando.

-Piénselo, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que le vino su ciclo menstrual?

Bella lo pensó un momento y luego se puso pálida, pero no pudo decir nada porque otra empleada llegó corriendo a avisarle a Bella que tenían reunión de consejo ahora. Bella se fue inmediatamente puesto que las reuniones de consejo siempre eran importantes.

Llegó junto a Jacob y se sentaron a escuchar.

-Esta madrugada nos ha llegado una carta directa de las colonias: "_Jacob mi querido amigo, lamento ser yo quien te comunique esto, pero es algo que debes saber, hace algunos días los nativos americanos se levantaron contra nuestro régimen, saquearon y quemaron algunas casas, violaron a las mujeres en ellas, mataron a todos lo que atravesaban en su camino. Desgraciadamente, el lugar donde tus padres se alojaban estaba en su camino y al darse cuenta de que eran el rey y la reina, los mataron sin piedad. Sé que esta noticia debe ser muy fuete para ti y mas estando cerca de la fecha de tu boda, pero era necesario informarlo a ti y los miembros del consejo. La corona inglesa no se puede quedar sin rey ni reina. Mi sentido pésame" Firma, Quil Atera._

Jacob tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que Bella llena de lágrimas lo abrazaba para darle todo su apoyo.

Sam Uley, presidente del consejo, se levantó para llamar la atención de todos.

-Jacob, Bella, sabemos que en lo que experiencia se refiere, no están aptos para reinar Gran Bretaña, pero siendo ustedes los descendientes mas próximos a la corona es su deber hacerse de este país, es una responsabilidad muy grande pero estamos seguros de que tú Jacob junto con tu futura esposa podrán con esta carga.

Ellos, no hablaron solo asintieron asumiendo la responsabilidad.

-La boda debe continuar-Dijo Jacob levantándose de su puesto-Un rey sin esposa no es rey.

Y dicho esto, ayudó a Bella y ambos dejaron la habitación. Lo que nadie sabía es que Jacob ya tenía escrito en su mente que es lo que pasaría con su vida a partir de ese momento.

La boda y la fiesta pasaron sin ningún contra tiempo, algunas personas andaban como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que en otras por ejemplo los miembros del consejo se les notaba un poco desanimados.

Una vez que todos lo eventos terminaron Jacob se llevó a Bella a su habitación. Bella estaba nerviosa, de verdad no quería que Jacob se diera cuenta.

-Bella, quiero ser completamente honesto contigo y quiero que tu lo seas conmigo.-Eso si que confundió a Bella más de lo que estaba-yo sé que tú amas a otra persona y lo entiendo, yo no he estado aquí para ti casi nunca, pero de cierto modo me alegra.

"Esta mañana cuando me enteré de lo de mis padres decidí renunciar a mi trono-Bella iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-me iré a las colonias a luchar por mi país y por el honor de mi padres, la boda se hoy fue toda una farsa, nada de lo que firmamos es legal. Y lo hice porque yo renuncio a mi trono pero tu no, quiero que te quedes aquí y lleves este país adelante"

Bella no sabía que decir, la verdad que no se esperaba nada de eso por parte de Jacob.

-Ahora, solo necesito que me digas quien es ese hombre al que amas para nombrarlo tu rey, los miembros del consejo ya lo saben y solo esperan un nombre.

Bella tomó aire y dijo calmadamente:

-Es Edward Cullen.

-Lo supuse, te prometo que nada malo les va a pasar, mañana mismo será nombrado heredero al trono y mañana mismo será la boda real, por eso hoy no dejé que más nadie entrara solo los del consejo y los empleados del castillo.

-Jacob… de verdad te agradezco todo esto, pero no creo que lo merezca y tú no puedes irte…

-Bella mereces más que esto,-Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.-mi barco sale en unos minutos, será mejor que me valla, se feliz Bella.

Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Bella llorando en la habitación. Alice entró unos segundos después.

-El señor Jacob me dijo que la llevara a su habitación.-Se acercó a ella y la guió hasta el cuarto.-No se preocupe, ya Edward viene-Dicho esto se fue.

Minutos después Edward entró en la habitación de Bella, ella que se encontraba en shock, al verlo se desplomó a llorar en sus brazos.

Le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, ella no podía creer lo que Jacob acababa de hacer, la dejó porque la amaba tanto que quería que fuera feliz y lo de las colonias fue a honrar a sus padres.

-Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti, Jacob Black-Dijo para si misma.

Los días y los meses pasaron, ahora eran conocidos como Edward e Isabella los reyes de Gran Bretaña y Renesmee el fruto de su amor crecía rápidamente y era el encanto de todo el país.

Como Edward ahora era rey, su familia pasó a ser la familia real, así que dejaron de ser los sirvientes del palacio.

Poco tiempo después Emmet se casó con Rosalie una plebeya que conoció un día por el mercado.

Jasper y Alice se casaron y ahora estaban esperando un hijo.

Jacob y Bella se comunicaban cada mes mediante a cartas, le mencionaba que las tropas inglesas regresaría debido que las colonias estaban legalmente libres. Llegaría y formaría parte del consejo real.

En cuanto a Bella y Edward, su amor seguía intacto, su hija solo les recordaba lo mucho que se amaban. Y la Bella que Edward encontró al principio de esta historia ahora era parte del pasado y ellos se dedicaban a ver su futuro, futuro que solo les traería cosas buenas en sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con mi primer shot, la verdad me gusto mucho escribirlo, siempre había querido escribir algo de época y este concurso me lo permitió...**

**Lamento de verdad mi demora en mis otros fics, les prometo que ya estamos trabajando en eso, así que no se desesperen…**

**Si les gusto, ya saben como decírmelo... También pueden pasarse por mis otros fics.. Mi mejor amiga dice que son buenísimos xD**

**Bueno… Me despido… Apóyennos mucho en el contest… (Mi BFF MysticalPassion tambien va a subir uno, leanlo.. :D) Besoss.!**

**Ari.!!**


End file.
